Il Mio Cuore Va
by qwertysweetea
Summary: A contest entry for APH-Fanfiction-Club, prompt 3: Called unsinkable, the Titanic sank on 14 April 1912. Fem!Romano is too stubbon to confess her love for Spain, even when standing on the deck of a sinking ship. Nyotalia, human names.


I wrote this for a Contest on DevaintArt so I thought I'd post it up here ^^ hope it's okay...

Nyotalia and human names used.

Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Axis Powers: Hetalia or any characters and places associated with Hidekazu Himaruya and Gentosha Comics. No profit is made from the writing for this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><em>15<em>_th__ April 1912_

_12:49am_

It had been only just over an hour since the iceberg had shaken the inhabitants out of their beds, life jackets pasted out in panic between them by haunted crew members, shock shaking through them.

Lovina stood a door close to the deck, stood stably so her feet weren't taken out from underneath her. She was pale, weakened with fear in the arms of her Spanish friend. In the brief moment they lost each other amongst the chaos is eyes were caught Antonio had found a life jacket and as holding it out to her in an almost childish manner.

She wasn't going to lie to herself, not this late in the day, but it was the only trait which she had loathed in the Spaniard; how he could always be so calm and happy when her mind made her leap in fear and anger at every moment. Lovina glared away from the jacket, crossing her arms.

Antonio took her hand then, squeezing it lightly with a small smile. It wasn't sad and that hurt the Italian most of all, it should have been full of pain but it was only content. He was going to get her safe, where or not she agreed to it, his Lovina was going to survive… he could die happily knowing that.

Sometimes she forgot she was female and well-off at that, the priority she automatically held over them all that again was something she hated and it made her fire up in hurt, knocking the life-jacket out of Antonio's hand, tears springing with sobs from her red eyes.

"You can't make me go! I want say with you!" She stormed, stamping her foot like a spoiled child as she did so. Tears whipped from her face with the back of her sleeve as her chest convulsed against more sobs.

It would have been a perfect time to break down to declare her love; it was her last chance to do so yet she shook her head violently. Antonio was going to die and she wasn't going to be there with him so why make his last moments even less bearable by piling useless, hidden thoughts onto him… why make him regret his last moments with her.

The smile flittered for a moment as he looked down at the remaining life jacket before slowly picking it up, throwing it over her shoulders with force and wrapping his arms around her. Lovina wasn't sure if it was at genuine heartfelt embrace or a rough way of halting her fights against the buoyancy aid.

"Look after your sister…" He motioned out amongst the chaos where her sister shone clear through the crowd, face a state as she was pried out of arms of her albino, a delicate kiss being placed on her tear stained cheek. For a moment the attention was caught by the sight and it made her heart flutter... her sister would survive and she was jealous of her already for doing what she never could.

Smaller hands gasped onto his jacket, grip tight in protest but he silenced her with a finger to the lips. However much those instincts told her to fight, she couldn't… not wanting to waste anymore of the limited time they had left together.

"Do this for me…" A soft Spanish voice soothed over her, a hand brushing the back of her head. "It was always you… Te amo Lovina."

Then the Italian couldn't protest, just sob harder as she curled her face into his neck. Arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. "Bastard…"

A brief nod broke there embrace, a small kiss planted on her lips before she was hauled out of reach, rocky and unstable wood under her feet. She looked up at Antonio, that smile still on his cheeky Spanish lips as she fell into the arms of her sister.

Lovina's hand reached out towards him, just out of reach and her heart flipped as the other Italian fell into her arms. For a moment she was deafened by the heartbeat in her ears and her racing breath which were slowly coming out in pants and whimpers.

Jumping up in her seat she leant towards the edge "Ti amo!"

* * *

><p>Thank-you for reading x<p> 


End file.
